Never Left Behind
by Amberfall
Summary: A lifetime of beng left behind is not really a good thing when you have cute little Steven following you around. Ivory has to decide whether to stay or whether to leave. And whos heart is going to break, hers, or another.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Steven," A blonde called to the chubby boy as the door to the donut shop was pushed open. "What can I get ya, Steven?" She asked, leaning over the counter. "The usual." Steven replied, placing his hands on the countertop. As the blonde plopped the boy's usual donuts into a bag, she asked

"You going to see the meteor shower tonight?"

"The meteor shower?"

"Yeah, it's tonight."

The boy gasped as the blonde placed the bag on the counter. "Its tonight! I thought it was tomorrow! I've gotta tell the gems!" Steven quickly paid, grabbed his donuts and raced towards the door. With a quick "Thanks, Sadie." The door had swung shut and the little boy was huffing and puffing down the sidewalk.

Steven burst through the door, donut bag in hand. "GUYS!" He yelled, surprising the gems who were relaxing around the house. "What is it Steven?" A tall, lanky gem asked. "The meteor shower is tonight, Pearl!" Steven exclaimed, turning towards the gem. "Oh," She replied, sinking back, disappointed in the news. "We have to watch it!" The boy exclaimed, looking at the other two gems. "Uh, Steven, I have something to do tonight." Pearl said sheepishly. "No." Came the monotonous reply from the leader, Garnet. "Eh…Whatever dude." A short purple gem, Amethyst said, before stuffing her face with chips. "Hmmph, I'll watch it myself." Steven said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Night had fallen, and Steven was standing on the porch, looking at the stars. The screen door swung open and Amethyst waltzed out, and joined Steven at the railing. "When does it start, I'm bored." Amethyst said almost immediately. "It starts when it's ready Amethyst." Steven pouted, disappointed that the other gems weren't joining him. "Look! Look! Look!" Amethyst cried, leaning forward until she was in danger of falling off the railing. The white meteors streaked across the night sky, Steven looked up at them with wide eyes. "Look at that one!" He exclaimed again and again, each time pointing to a new band of light streaked across the stars. Amethyst giggled at the boy's enthusiasm. Steven waved another finger at the sky, "Look at those ones!" Amethyst followed the direction he was pointing, looking up at the meteors he was pointing to. The two meteors just scraps of light, seemed to dance next to each other in the sky. "Woah." The purple-skinned gem commented. The two balls of light, now closer to the Earth, did not seem likes balls at all. The very shape of them were moving objects, and it seemed the dance had stopped, and had renewed with a battle in the sky. "I don't think those are meteors…" Amethyst whispered, squinting at the glowing objects. "Nonsense." Steven said, brushing off the claim. The two objects were now falling, their light intensifying as the came closer to the Surface o the Earth. It was evident now that one was extremely larger than the other. "They're gonna land on the beach!" Steven cried, stepping back from the railing. The things were falling, seeming to aim right for the temple. A scream rang out, pained and quickly cut off as the objects collided with the sandy shore. A gigantic dust cloud surrounded what had landed, and the collision had triggered an earsplitting sound. Garnet and Pearl rushed out the door, weapons in hand. Pearl pushed Steven back inside the house as Amethyst pulled her whip from her gem. The leaped off the porch and onto the beach, ready to confront whatever had landed there. The dust settled, revealing a humongous monster. "It's a corrupted gem monster!" Pearl exclaimed, gripping her spear tighter. Garnet instructed the gems forward and they leapt into battle against the corrupted gem. It was huge, and catlike. It had spiky skin that looked like fur, and one swiveling eye with the gems in its sight. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp, dagger like teeth, it let out a loud roar, filled with spittle, and the gems flew back from the force. They ran forward again, and began attacking the corrupted monster. It swung around its tail, where a spiked gem lay at the base. The gems leaped and attacked in an organized chaos, until Garnet got around to the back of the monster. Pearl and Amethyst distracted it, while Garnet caught its swinging tail in her gauntlets, cracking the gem. Its roar was cut off as it dissolved back into it's gem. Garnet put away her gauntlet and surrounded the gem in a bubble, and sent it into the temple. "Hey guys!" Amethyst called, invigored by the battle. The others looked over to what the purple gem was talking about. Steven burst out of the house, and ran down to see the others. Amethyst had called out a rut in the sand, leading away from the battle sight. Pearl turned to the excited little boy, "Get back in the house Steven, it's not safe!" She instructed, Steven turned and went sulking back into the house. "Let's follow it." Garnet decided, indicating to the trail Amethyst had spotted. The gems walked along the beach, Amethyst running ahead, Garnet walking coolly and Pearl continued to clutch onto her spear. "Guys, look!" Amethyst yelled, pointing to something up the trail. The gems ran to catch up to her. A gem lay in the sand, limbs splayed out, staring blankly above. She was all scratched up, and her chest was heaving. Pearl immediately pointed her spear at the fallen gem "Who are you?!" She asked, anger merging with protectiveness. "Hey…Pearl," The gem heaved, shifting her gaze to the pale gem with a spear at her throat. "How do you know my name?" Pearl asked, more curious than angry. "You don't remember me." The gem chuckled, regaining her bearings. "Who are you." Garnet asked, her cool manner making the question come out more like a statement then a question. "Ivory." "Oh! Oh Oh Oh!" Amethyst exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "You came to see us that one time!" The gem swiveled her head around "Yeah, I did, you sure have grown." Amethyst nodded enthusiastically, and Ivory laughed at the happy purple gem. Pearl put her spear down, "Oh." She said softly, bringing a hand to her face as she tried to remember the tall gem still splayed out on the beach in front of her. Amethyst grabbed Ivory's arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "Ow!" Ivory exclaimed, and the purple gem backed off. The gem turned and pulled herself to her feet, flinching. She was tall, taller than Pearl but shorter than Garnet. She only towered a few inches above Pearl's head. "I didn't think you would still be here." Ivory said, looking up at Garnet. "Why would we move." Garnet replied, adjusting her glasses. "Let's go back to the temple, Steven is probably worrying." Garnet continued, turning and striding back to the temple where Steven was, face pressed up against the glass. Pearl quickly followed after the red gem while Amethyst lagged behind with Ivory. "Whew, I'm stiff." Ivory groaned, bending her back and then moving forward, Amethyst dancing around her feet. Before Garnet and Pearl had even entered the temple, Steven had flung open the door to meet them. "Hello Steven." Garnet greeted, a small smile on her face as Steven began rocketing off questions. "What were you doing?" "Was that a gem monster?" "Did you get hurt" Pearl tried to answer the questions, a worried look on her face as she motioned for the excited little boy to slow down. "Who is THAT?" Steven yelled, a pudgy finger pointing accusingly at the pale gem who was leisurely chatting with Amethyst as they walked towards the temple. "Ivory." Garnet replied. "Who is she?" Steven asked, looking expectantly at the red gem. "Ask her yourself." Garnet replied, waving Steven in the direction of the beach. Steven gasped and raced down the stairs and down the beach. Arms spread as he raced towards the talking gems, he called out to Amethyst. "Steven, hey!" The purple gem replied, causing Ivory to look up in surprise. Steven skidded to a stop in front of the two gems. "Who're you?" He asked quickly, pointing at Ivory once more. "Ivory." She replied, leaning back a little in shock from the little bundle of energy in front of her. "I'm Steven!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "Uh…hi!" Ivory replied. Amethyst laughed and hit Ivory on the back, "Don't be scared, it's just Steven, he's harmless!" Ivory laughed sarcastically at her friend's comment. Ivory kneeled down to Steven's eye level. "Hello, Steven." She said calmly. Steven smiled, and then let out a huge yawn. Pearl, who none of the others had noticed walking down the beach, came up behind and picked Steven up. "You are up way too late." She scolded, and began stalking back to the temple, Steven in arms. Amethyst shrugged, and pulled Ivory with her towards the temple. "I can't believe you're back, I've been waiting for you!" "I bet you have" Ivory chuckled, amused. When they finally reached the temple, Ivory stepped inside after Amethyst and stared at her surroundings in awe. "Woah." She whispered. "This is just the house, the temple is much cooler." Amethyst said, seating herself on the couch. "It's, elegantly…messy?" Ivory said sheepishly, trying not to be rude by pointing out Steven's clothing and food wrappers littering the house. "Ugh! Amethyst!." Pearl exclaimed, having put Steven in bed, she now busied herself in a heated conversation with the purple gem about crumbs. "Uhh…" Ivory said, awkwardly watching the two fighting gems. "Don't worry." Garnet uttered. Ivory looked up at the red gem and shrugged. "Hey, uh…Garnet," Ivory started, trying to remember the red gem's name. "Hmm." Garnet replied, looking straight on ahead. "Where's Rose?"


	2. Chapter 2

With two single words, Ivory had rendered the whole house silent. Her large eyes widened, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, panic creeping into her voice as she took in the stares pointed at her. Amethyst and Pearl had paused mid argument to stare slack jawed at the pale gem. Pearl was the first to move, she straightened herself out from her position, "R-R-Rose," She stuttered. As the skinny gem struggled to form words, Garnet spoke up. "Rose is gone; she gave up her physical form for Steven." The stoic gem stared right on ahead at the little sleeping bundle atop his bed. "Oh…" Ivory whispered, she sniffed once and brought a hand up to her eye. Pearl relaxed her tense stance; Ivory raised her head and said "At least we have our memories of her." The gems nodded, Ivory sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter.

Steven yawned as the sunlight streamed through his window. He kicked off the covers to the sounds of giggling. He peered down into the rest of the house. The new gem was leaned against the kitchen counter, Amethyst perched on it next to her, Pearl stood next to her and Garnet stood nearby. Ivory was currently telling a story, her arms spread out as she made hand movements to go with her tale. "And remember that time when…" Her silky voice was drowned out by Pearl's giggling and Amethyst's blatant laughter. Steven hopped down the stairs, still in his pajamas. "Hey…uh" Ivory started, her hands cycling as she tried to search for boy's name. "Good morning, Steven." Pearl greeted. "Hi guys!" Steven replied, somehow chipper in the morning. He opened the fridge and pulled out his breakfast. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked curiously as he lay his breakfast on a plate. "Oh, you know old stuff." Amethyst said, brushing it off as she reached to steal some of Steven's breakfast. Pearl slapped her hand away as she expanded on the topic "Ivory was just reminding us of the last time she visited, with her friend." "Who's you friend?" Steven asked, mouth full. "Her name was Jade." Ivory said. "Did she come with you?" Steven asked. "No," Ivory sighed. "I haven't communicated with her in a long time." She lay her head on her hand as she remembered her friend. "Cheer up," Amethyst said, shoving Ivory's shoulder. "We still have the memories." The purple gem mocked in a horrible imitation of what the pale gem had said the night before. Ivory shoved Amethyst and the heavy sad feeling was gone. "Hey Ivory." Steven said, putting his empty dishes away. "Huh?" The pale gem asked, facing the small boy. "What's your weapon? Pearl has her spear, Amethyst has her whip and Garnet has her gauntlet things." Ivory chuckled and put her hand behind her head sheepishly "Oh yeah, it's an axe." She replied. "Woah! Cool!" Steven exclaimed. He then started heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ivory asked, tilting her head. "To the town." Steven answered, jerking a thumb in the direction of Beach City. Ivory shrugged and turned back to the gems. "Remember the time when…" She trailed off and the giggles erupted from most of the gems once more.

**UGH! It's so short! Well, I'm going to make a really long author's note, so skip it if you want to.**

**This is my first time writing Steven Universe fanfiction, so excuse me if I am not perfect. My plan for this is to kind of, I don't know, insert Ivory into the episodes. I probably will skip the episodes where there is no chance of inserting my OC into, so forgive me if I skip some episodes. I'm still working out the kinks in creating a Steven Universe OC, so I'll probably be putting in some little headcanons in here and there. I might actually get to finish this because the plot is basically all laid out by Rebecca Sugar. Another thing, I may make up my own chapters that are not episodes, but are crucial to the story, so you get to bear with me through all of this. I do not have a writing schedule, so don't get mad at me for posting every day for a week and then posting something a month later. I write when I don't have writer's block, when I have the time, or when I have nothing to read and my sister steals my tablet. I do believe I am a pretty good writer, and constructive criticism is always accepted. Just don't insult me or flame me. Well, that's it, you probably skipped this but, Good day.**


	3. Gem Glow

This is where I actually do episodes. Woo, I can do this, I can put 11 minutes into a chapter.

EPISODE 1: GEM GLOW

"Noooooooooooo!" The long cry rang out from The Big Donut. "This can't be happening!" The boy exclaimed, staring fearfully at his reflection in the glass case. His eyes reflecting his anguish at the empty container in front of him. "This has to be a dream!" He proclaimed, jumping back and clapping his hands to his head. "Lars! Lars!" He called out, running to the lanky employee and wrapping his chubby arms around the teen's waist. Lars, surprised from being interrupted, stop opening the box he had and looked down in disgust at the little boy clinging to him. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!" Steven begged, Sadie looked on awkwardly from behind the counter. "Get off me, man, I'm stalking here." Lars said, annoyed. He walked forward, Steven still clinging to me, until he pulled far enough away the boy fell straight onto his face. "I'm sorry Steven," Sadie said, leaning forward onto the counter. "I guess they stopped making them. "Stopped making them?" Steven repeated, pulling himself off the floor. "Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?" He asked, looking nervously at Sadie. "They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made!" He proclaimed, dropping to his knees. "Don't they have laws for this?" He asked, throwing is arms wide and looking towards the ceiling. Laars sighed, and began stocking a lower shelf. "Tough bits, man, nobody buys them anymore, I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." Lars continued, stretching out the last two words of the competing ice cream treat. Steven groaned, and walked towards the display. "Not Lion Lickers, nobody likes them." He stated, staring at the melting faces of the golden furred treats. "They don't even look like lions." He complained, glaring at the large fridge. "Kids these days, Ill tell you what," The boy started, before being interrupted by Lars. "Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button." The orange haired teen mocked, before moving to restock a different shelf. "That's not how it works Lars," She said, annoyed as Lars continued to chuckle at him. "Right?" Steven asked, pulling up his shirt and squashing his stomach with his hands. Steven sighed and went over to the Cookie Cat fridge. He lay his hand on the door "Oh sweet Cookie cats, with your crunchy cookie outside, your icy creamy insides." He paused to draw the face of a cat in the fog on the glass. "You were too good for this world." He whispered to the fridge, before laying a kiss on the door. Sadie looked on, slightly disturbed "Uh, Steven?" She asked, staring at the little boy who was now hugging the fridge. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" TO which Steven slowly nodded his head, arms still around the mini fridge.

Steven had used the cord to tie the small fridge onto his back. He hummed, walking swiftly along with a grin on his face. He walked up the beach to the temple, and his house. The pushed open the screen door, his grin turned into a frown. "Hey guys!" He called. "You won't believe thi-" He was cut off by a slobbering green centipede like monster growling into his face. It leaped on top of him and he used his arms to push the creature away from his face as it drooled and snapped its sharp jaws at him. He screamed and a purple whip lashed out and wrapped the creature around its torso. The whip was being pulled by Amethyst, who waved two fingers calmly and greeted "Sup, Steven." She pulled back and sent the creature flying. Pearl danced atop the warp pad, spearing the monsters with grace. Ivory stod in the kitchen, not using her weapon, but pummeling the centipedes with fists and feet. Garnet caught one of the monsters Pearl had flung and brought her knee up through it, before flinging it at another creature. She knocked the creature away with her gauntlets. One landed on her head and she calmly picked it off and pulled it until it snapped in half and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Amethyst chased one in the back and Pearl busied herself with pulling one out from under the coffee table. "Awesome." Steven said, setting his fridge on the window seat. 'What are these things." He asked, watching one scuttle by his feet. "Ugh, sorry Steven," Pearl groaned, picking one up in her arms. "We'll get these Centipeedles out of your room." The centipeedle started trashing in her arms. "We think they were trying to get into the temple." She said, looking down at the flailing creature. "Aw, you don't have to get rid of them." Steven said, walking over to Pearl. "They're really cool!." He stated. The centipeedle reared up and sent flying bunch of acid that landed at Steven's feet and began burning up the wood flooring. Amethyst whipped a centipeedle into the rock wall. And Ivory battle one in her arms, walking backwards out of the kitchen as she wrangled with the monster. "Um, you guys," Amethyst called, picking her nose "These things don't have gems." "What?" Ivory called, finally ripping her centipeedle into smoke after kicking it out of her hands. "That means there must be a mother nearby." Garnet stated calmly, throwing a fist out as a centipeedle reared up beside her. "We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." Pearl said, seemingly oblivious to the creature squirming in her grip. "Uh, you think?" Ivory said sarcastically. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I come? Can I? Can I?" Steven asked excitedly. "Steven, until you learn to control the powers of you gem," The pale gem paused to snap the neck of the centipeedle she was holding, and continued "We'll take car of protecting humanity, okay?" "Aww, man." Steven sighed, defeated. He suddenly looked up "Hey!" He yelled. "Get out of there!" There was a centipeedle looting around the fridge, a can already in its mouth. "Go on, shoo!" Steven called, running over and scaring the creature away, causing it to knock over some contents of the fridge. "Aww" He sighed, turning around. "They got into everything." He complained. Garnet cracked her knuckles, staring down at one standing in front of her. Ivory dug her heel into the one she held under her feet. "Not cool!" Steven called. Ivory kicked another one across the house. Steven looked forward, now held in awe of what was in the freezer. "No way." He whispered, his eyes widening. "It can't be!" He exclaimed, reaching in. "Wh-Where did you get these?" He stuttered, staring at the frozen treat in his hands. "I thought they stopped making them!" He exclaimed. "Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite…" Pearl trailed off, and Amethyst interrupted. "We went out and stole a bunch!" Pearl groaned "I went back and paid for them." She grumbled. "The whole thing was my idea." Garnet stated. "It was everyone's idea." Ivory corrected. "Not really." Garnet replied coolly. "All that matters is that Steven is happy." Pearl said, looking down at the little boy. "Oooohhhhhhh!" he started, startling some of the gems. "He's a frozen treat with an all new taste, cause he came to this planet from outer space, a refugee, of an interstellar world, but now he's at your local grocery store!" Steven sung. "Cookie cat! He's a pet for your tummy. Cookie cat! He's super duper yummy. Cookie cat! He left his family behind. Cookie caaaat! Now available at Gurgens off route 109!" He finished. The gems chuckled and clapped. "I cant believe you did this." Steven said. "I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one, hello old friend." Steven bit off the ear of the cookie in his hand. "Mm, so good!" She said. "I like to eat the ears first." He said, oblivious to the gem under his shirt starting to glow. "Um, Steven." Amethyst said. "Wha? My gem!" He exclaimed, lifting up his shirt. "Try and summon you weapon!" Ivory suggested. "I don't know how!" He exclaimed." Ah! It's fading!" He said, dancing around in a panicked state. "How do I make it come back?" He asked worriedly. "Calm down Steven, breathe. Don't force it." Pearl reassured. "Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either." Amethyst said. "Please, don't." Garnet continued. The glow faded and Stven sunk to the ground. "Aww, I was really close that time!" He said, stuffing the cookie cat back in its wrapper "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?" He asked. "Oh! I'll go first!" Pearl singsonged.

"Pay attention to these petals, Steven," Pearl said, pink petals swirled around them from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. "The petals dance seems wild, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work, and dedication you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" Pearl stated. She brought her hands up around her gem, which began to glow and soon her twisted spear flew out of the Pearl and the slender gem caught the weapon. She spun it above her head and it grew to its full size before she slammed it into he ground. She caught a petal in her other hand, and calmly stated "Like so." Steven stared up at her and scooped some fallen petals into his hands.

Outside the Big Donut, Steven flung the pink petals into the air. "Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?" Amethyst asked, munching on a donut. "Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree. I think." He said, unsure. "Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun." Amethyst said, before taking a bite of her donut again "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." She exclaimed mouth full and crumbs flying. She reached down and pulled her whip out of the glowing purple gem on her chest. She flicked her wrist and split the garbage can in half. "See? Didn't think about it at all." Lars came running around the back and gasped loudly "Again?!" He screeched.

On the beach, Steven sat with Ivory, as she hummed and watched the tide. "Practice is boring, but sometimes you gotta do the boring stuff." She said, rolling onto the back. "You don't have to do it all the time, but when you feel you do, you do." She said, playing with her long golden braid. She stood up, and shook off the sand. She spun around once and pulled a long stick out of her glowing gem on her left shoulder. She wheeled it behind her back and threw it up into the air, the top sides glowed until the sharp, double sided blades of the axe were attached, Ivory caught it with one hand and said. "Sometimes I still practice." Before shrugging and walking back to the temple.

"I'm supposed to work hard, and not try at all at the same time?" Steven asked, now located atop a kill above the beach. "Yes." Garnet confirmed, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Or," She started, raising her hands "You can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter channel the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results it," She paused, her arms doing a robotic motion as she summoned her gauntlets to her hands. "At least that's my way of doing it." She calmly stated.

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem started to glow." Steven concluded. The gems started gathering around the kitchen. Amethyst hopped onto the counter, and Garnet stood next to her. Ivory leaned against the sink. "Garnet and Amethyst were here." He said, pointing at the two gems. "And Pearl was next to the fridge, and Ivory was at the sink." He stated, pointing to each gem in turn. "Hmm." He said, thinking. "Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed." The purple gem obeyed, but said "Okay, your majesty." "And Pearl, your foot was like this." He said, adjusting the skinny foot of the tall gem. "I don't think it works this way Steven." She said, skeptical. "And Garnet," He said, cupping her cheeks and shifting her head. "Uh, yeah." He then took Ivory's hand and place it on her hip and told her to tilt her head. He then pulled her braid over her shoulder. Opening the freezer door, he pulled out the Cookie Cat he had earlier and ripped the packaging off. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat." He continued "Oh wait, I sang the song first." He said quickly. He hastily sang a shortened version of the song. "Aww, it was funnier last time." He said, when there was no reaction. He lifted his shirt, and then put it down, sighing. "Maybe I'm not a real crystal gem. Pearl kneeled down next to him "Don't be silly Steven, of course you are." "And you're fun to have around, even if you gem is useless." Amethyst stated. Pearl grunted, glaring at Amethyst. "I mean, you're one of us Steven, we're not the crystal gems without you." She amended. Garnet only nodded, and Ivory shrugged. Steven smiled "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got, Cookie cat!" He said, taking a bite of his treat. "So good." He mumbled. His gem began to glow once more and a shield was projected in front of him. The gems gasped and Pearl said "Steven, it's a shield." The boy opened his eyes "Oh, what! I get a shield?" He exclaimed, looking at the weapon, "Oh, yeah!" He said, jumping, which caused the shield to fly and bounce around the house before smashing into the TV. Ivory and Amethyst laughed full on at this scene. "Cookie cat? I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" He yelled, raising his treat. "What's in these things?" Pearl asked, picking up the wrapper. Suddenly the house shook and shadows sped across the windows. The shield disappeared and Steven asked "What was that?" The gems ran outside. To see a giant centipeedle on top of the temple. "It's the mother!" Garnet confirmed. She leaped up the temple to meet the raging beast. "Stay in the house Steven" Pearl ordered. "No way, I'm coming too!" He ran inside. Outside, Garnet kicked the mother Centipeedle, it only hissed and growled, forcing her to leap down to the beach as the monster pursued her/ The other gems leaped after her. Dust swirled as the mother centipeedle screeched at the gems. They leaped out of her way as she spewed acid at them. Its jaws now dripping, the monster turned to see the gems hiding behind a hand like rock protruding from the ground. The creature spewed it's sickly acid. "We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" Amethyst yelled. "You think?!" Ivory replied, as she looked over the side of the melting rock. "Hey!" A voice called out. It was Steven, carrying his freezer, which was connected by a long strand of extension cords. "Leave them alone!" He called; the gems looked out from behind the rock. "Steven, no!" They all called out, not completely in unison. "Cookie cat crystal combo powers activate!" Steven yelled, taking a large bite of ice cream, he lifted up his shirt to display his gem. He looked down, surprised that his gem had not started glowing. "Uh oh" He murmured, he grabbed his freezer and began running. "We need to save Steven." Pearl yelled. "Can we save ourselves first?" Amethyst replied, ducking as the jaws on the creature's tail took a bit of the rock. Steven unwrapped more cookie cats, wrappers now littered the ground "Goodbye my friends." He whispered before stuffing them into his mouth, all that happened was his stomach gave an unhappy growl. "Why isn't it working?" He called out, the centipeedle screeched once more and threw acid in his direction as he jumped out of the way. "Steven!" Garnet called, struggling to keep a pair of sharp jaws from clamping down on her. Steven gasped, his beloved freezer was melted and ruined beyond repair. "No" He repeated over and over again as he ran to his cookie cat freezer. "Cookie cat, he's a pet for your tummy." He whispered. "Cookie cat, he's super-duper yummy!" He yelled, gradually getting louder. "Cookie cat, he left his family behind!" He gripped the extension cords, and pulled the sparking freezer. "Cookie cat!" He hefted the freezer above his head and let it sail into the centipeedle. It let out an ear splitting scream as it was electrocuted. "Now available," Steven said, sinking to his knees "Nowhere." "Yes!" Amethyst yelled. "Gems, weapons." Garnet instructed. The gems obeyed each summoning their weapons. "Let's do it." Garnet said. They rushed forward and hit the sparking monster. IT disappeared and a green sphere fell from the sky. Garnet bubbled it. Steven scooped dirt over a buried wrapper "Farewell sweet cookie cats, I'll always remember the time we spent together." He said, tears gathering in his eyes. "Shh, hush now." He whispered to his gurgling stomach. "Are you crying?" Amethyst asked. "Only a little!" He yelled. "Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." She continued. "Of course they don't come from ice cream." Pearl confirmed. "No duh." Ivory muttered. "Don't worry, I'm sure someday you'll learn how to activate your gem. "Yes, in your on Steven-y way." Garnet said with a slight smile. "I'm okay guys, I just-" He broke off to clutch his gurgling stomach. "I think I ate too many cookie cats." The gems laughed, and Steven curled over and hurled.

Oh my actual word. That is over 3,000 words. I guess this is what every chapter is going to be like. That means they wont come out quickly, and I have other fandoms im in.


End file.
